


Love Letters

by fightingtherobots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingtherobots/pseuds/fightingtherobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wrote a love letter to his best friend and neighbor, Castiel. Now the question is whether or not he should send it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters

Dean stood in front of the squat blue box that was situated on the street corner in front of his apartment. He had a letter in his hand and he was staring at it intently as he stood, seemingly frozen, in front of the post box.

Should he send it?

The obvious answer was no, he should not. This was a stupid, ridiculous idea. It wasn’t worth the postage, let alone the heartache. But still the imposing letter sat lightly in his hand as he stood stock-still in front of the blue post box with the slush of mid-February around his feet. The letter was mocking him, he knew it; whispering to him how easy it would be to open the box and drop the damned thing in. Let fate take its course.

He could feel a heartbeat in his hand; maybe it was his, but it could have been that the love letter in his hand had discovered a heartbeat of its own. He wouldn’t have been surprised, frankly. He poured his heart into the freaking thing, though he would never admit that out loud. He may have written a love letter, but Dean Winchester was not a twelve year old girl.

Someone passed him on the street and Dean was half sure they thought he was insane, just standing there the way he was. They probably thought he was asking the mailbx for the meaning of life, or something. Well, okay. Maybe Dean was insane; he was standing there debating with himself about a piece of paper, after all. 

_Should he send it?_

No, Dean decided, he shouldn’t. It was impossible that he felt the same about him; a letter that would never get a response wasn’t worth sending. The two of them were just friends, albeit instant friends from the moment Castiel had moved in across the hall. The two had gotten along like they had some kind of profound bond- or so Dean wrote in his letter.

Just as he was about to walk away from the mailbox (and crumble the letter in his hand), the door to the apartment building opened and out walked Castiel in his tan trench coat, which was not nearly warm enough to fend off the chill in the air. He had a letter in his own hand as he walked toward the mailbox- and Dean. Quickly, Dean flipped the envelope over in his hand so Cas wouldn’t see his name above the carefully written address that differed from Dean by just a few digits. 

Castiel smiled at Dean with lightly curved lips and bright blue eyes. His dark hair was flying every which way with the cold wind that had recently consumed the city. 

“Mailing a letter?” he asked as he fussed with the envelope in his own hands. “Must be a love letter, this time of year.” He nodded vaguely across the street to where there was a store window coated in red hearts. 

_Yes,_ the letter whispered in his hand, _and I’m for you. Take me, open me, read me._

Dean faked a small chuckle instead. “More like bills,” he lied. 

“A shame,” he replied with a brief laugh. “I thought some lucky girl was going to get a Valentine from you. I know I’m sending mine.”

And, with the briefest flick of his wrist, he exposed _Dean’s_ name written on the back of the envelope he tossed into the blue mailbox.

"You’re still coming over for Chinese tonight, right?” Dean nodded dumbly. “See you then, Dean” Cas said with a brief wave before heading back toward the warmth of the building. 

Momentarily awe-struck, Dean could only watch him walk away for a moment before scrambling to put his letter in the box and dash to catch up with his friend and soon-to-be Valentine.

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt: “He stood in front of the mailbox. Should he send it?” in my writing class, and what I wrote turned out cute so I said to myself, “Michelle, how can you make this cuter?” and obviously I answered, “Make it destiel.” So I did. Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
